The sweet wars
by cutepuppy48
Summary: In the kingdom of Canjaria, lived two kingdoms, the Gummy Dogs and the Marshmallow Cats. They hate each other but one Gummy Dog, Squishy and one Marshmallow Cat, Sprinkles, have a truly magnificent story, one that is heart warming, beautiful and simply delicious!


The Sweet Wars

The tale of Squishy and Sprinkles

Chapter 1

"Squishy, you do know who the enemy is" asked King Gum

"Yes dad, why do you keep telling me this?" Questioned Squishy

"Cause if you ever see them, tell me." Answered King Gum

Squishy and his dad, the king were wandering in the forest of was a war because of something that happened long ago, and the king was worried for his son. Squishy was prince of the kingdom of the Gummy dogs. Squishy was a curious and optimistic gummy dog. He is made of gum and his skin is as blue as the sky. He is also as small as a penny. His body is in the shape of a dog. However, the war enemy is a horrible kingdom filled with "demons".

"Squishy, I have to go, there is a meeting I have to attend. Stay in the forest and I will tell you when to come back home." The king told Squishy

"Okay" Squishy answered.

The king walked back the never ending cobblestone road, leading back to the Gummy dog castle. Meanwhile, Squishy continued to walk deeper in the sweet smelling and delicious forest. As Squishy kept walking he saw a mysterious figure. It was as colorful as a rainbow and smelled as good as chocolate. It also looked like a marshmallow. He is astonished at what he is looking at.

Chapter 2

It was a Marshmallow cat.

"Should I approach the war enemy?" Squishy thought

He remembered what his father had told him to do if he ever saw the enemy. On the other hand, he was curious so he walked over to the cat.

"Hello", he asked

The cat looked scared, like she had just seen a ghost. Since Squishy was so calm, she was also. Squishy sat down on a nearby gooey gumdrop.

"What is your name" asked Squishy.

"Sprinkles" answered the marshmallow cat.

Both talked for hours and hours. They found out many things about each other. They even started to like each other and become really good friends. However, they realized they could not be friends, since they are from 2 kingdoms at war. That however, would not stop them.

"Tomorrow let's see if we can come here and talk more again, because my dad told me to come back home. If I don't go he will get frustrated." told Squishy.

"Sure, I have to go too, my mom can get pretty worried." Sprinkles responded

Both of them left to their homes

Chapter 3

The next day, Squishy walked up to the enchanted forest of Canjaria to talk with Sprinkles. Sprinkles walks up to Squishy and says

"We can't talk in our favorite spot. There is a gummy dog guard, guarding the area. If he finds us together, we will get into so much trouble." Sprinkles told Squishy.

So the 2 walked back to their kingdoms in disappointment, hoping they could see each other in the lake the next day.

The next day, Squishy walked to the lake. Sprinkles again told Squishy that they can not talk in the lake because there was another guard.

"In 5 days we walk to the garden of Jelly. If we can not talk there then we can not be friends because of the war." Responded Squishy

"Ok" answered Sprinkles

5 days later

Squishy walked to the garden. So did Sprinkles. They looked around and saw that there were no guards. They first, walked around and smelled the chocolatey fresh roses. Then they sat down on the grass and talked for about an hour.

"Hey, what are you doing" a figure shouted

"Who goes there" ,asked Squishy

Chocolate chips were rustling. Out came from a bush what they never thought possible.

Chapter 4

A guard came rushing towards them. Sprinkles receded as she saw the guard. then she ran away. The guard then grabbed Squishy, practically hurting him.

"Let me go!", shouted Squishy

The guard did not let go. He kept holding Squishy tight. The guard walked and took, the prince back to the castle. As Squishy walked to his dad's room, he noticed how big in reality, the castle was. It had vanilla covered walls and a strawberry roof. The floor was caramel colored and delicious!

When he finally got to his father's room, his father looked at him. He was wearing a cape made out of pudding and usually he was the composed type of dad. He looked with a face of discontent. Then his face completely changed. He was enraged, like a bomb about to explode.

"Why did you do this", asked King Gum angrily.

"I specifically told you, if you ever saw the enemy to come to me immediately. You are a disgrace to the Gummy dogs." The King asserted.

"But" ,beseeched Squishy.

" No buts" asserted the King.

"You are punished, you can never see that cat again. Also you can not go outside."

However, the king felt pity, for Squishy's punishment. He apologized of what he had told Squishy. However, Squishy still could never see the cat again and could not go outside.

In the other kingdom of Canjaria, the Marshmallow cats lived there. In the castle, Queen Marshmallow, was talking with her daughter,Sprinkles.

"You can not go outside and can not see that dog ever again" ,The Queen demanded as she chewed one of the many gumdrops on her dress.

"But mom!", whimpered Sprinkles

"No buts, you are punished and that is FINAL!" the queen answered angrily.

Chapter 5

A day had passed since Squishy and Sprinkles had seen each other. They decided to do something imperfect...Escape!

Squishy looked at his window and saw that the marshmallow cats were attacking. Their faces looked like they were on fire. However, the gummy dogs fought them bravely and hard.

Squishy then went to his closet and took out his secret ray gun filled with ice cream bullets. Then, he jumped out of his window and landed on the ground. The marshmallow cats came running towards him. Squishy pulled the trigger and fired at one cat,he dueled them. As he did that, Sprinkles escaped through the basement in her castle.

Squishy then stopped for a moment and saw something in the air go towards Sprinkles.

Chapter 6

It was going at super speed. When it finally hit her in the stomach, Squishy realized what it was. An ice cream scoop was shot out of a cannon. Sprinkles ached in pain and fell to the floor.

Squishy was vexed yet heartbroken. Squishy's blue skin turned a volcanic red. Then he ran to Sprinkles and comforted her.

"No", Squishy yelled at the top of his lungs.

Queen Marshmallow kneeled. She got emotional and began to cry. The battle had stopped. There were loud bangs everywhere for all the soldiers had dropped their weapons to the ground. The battle had stopped to pay respect to the dead marshmallow cat.

Later that week there was a funeral for Sprinkles. At the end they buried and put her grave in the enchanted forest, since that is where she had first met Squishy, her best friend.

3 days later

"Ow" , Squishy cried, as he ached in pain.

The Gummy dog medics came immediately, they gave him a check up and then after realized, while battling he got a cut on his stomach. Hearing the news Squishy lay quietly in bed.

A Few days later, Squishy died too, since the injury got worse and would not heal. After, King Gum and Queen Marshmallow were depressed and doleful.

Next day, the king and queen held a meeting.

"I hereby declare that the war between gummy dog and marshmallow cats, over! exclaimed the king.

"We will join forces and be known as the sweet pets.",shouted the queen.

However, in heaven Squishy and Sprinkles were reunited and became best friends forever!


End file.
